


Drinking Buddies

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Too Busy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Tsutari fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking Buddies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LokisRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisRose/gifts).



“Hey, Watari! You’re still working! Want to go get a drink?”

Watari glanced up at the intruder. The man hunched in his jacket; this would have covered the dark stain on his left shirt sleeve if he hadn’t also been fidgeting with his watch.

Tsuzuki. Right.

"I'm busy."

Watari was part-way through his sixteenth consecutive hour of unproductive experimentation. Without results, his funding would be cut. He distinctly remembered mentioning this deadline to his so-called 'best friend' three days ago.

"What are you doing?"

Watari used tongs to hold forward a beaker of wildly, fizzing liquid.

"Want to find out?"


End file.
